


Me hace falta para dormir

by Bec_de_Lievre



Series: Spones Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Salir del armario, Somnolencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Atascados en la noche sobre la superficie de un planeta, Bones no puede dormir.





	Me hace falta para dormir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can't Sleep Without...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877529) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



—¡Maldita sea! ¡Así no puedo dormir! —Bones se levantó, agarrando la manta y la almohada, y procedió a hacerse camino entre el resto del grupo de desembarque.

Varios gruñidos y quejidos más tarde, él se dejó caer medio encima del Primer Oficial. Spock se movió ligeramente para hacerle espacio.

—Si alguien tiene algo para decir —murmuró McCoy—, mejor que espere a mañana.

Kirk soltó un soplo para exigir una explicación, pero Spock le lanzó una mirada y él se quedó en silencio.

Cuando el par por fin se acomodó, Jim se encogió de hombros mentalmente.

—Es bastante justo —concedió él.

**Author's Note:**

> Por acuerdo con la autora y por preferencia mía, esta traducción da más peso a la prevalencia de las ideas, las pequeñas tramas, y las circunstancias imaginadas que a seguir que las características del formato por el cual fueron expresadas al pie de letra. Se conserva en lo posible la brevedad, sin embargo.


End file.
